moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Kenji Murasame
Kenji Murasame is a supporting character from the anime Giant Robo: The Night The Earth Stood Still. A French-Japanese detective with the International Police Organisation, Murasame is also one of the Experts of Justice. Like most of his fellow Experts, he possesses an extraordinary power: Murasame is immortal, having survived countless certain death situations and coming back to life after being fatally wounded time and time again. Japanese Voice: Yuji Mitsuya English Voice (Manga dub): Bill Kestin English Voice (NYAV dub): Marc Diraison History Chronologically Murasame has been an Expert of Justice since before the activation of Giant Robo. He was present when Dr. Kusama was murdered by Big Fire and witnessed the doctor pass on the wristwatch radio to Daisaku before he died. He also fought against Cervantes the Dazzling while Robo battled against the GR-2. Years later, Murasame was in Paris where he witnessed the city fall into darkness upon Big Fire's test-firing of the anti-Shizuma field. As the area surrounding Notre Dame was levelled, the inspector witnessed the bodies of three members of the Belgium Team hanging from the cathedral's bell tower. On a nearby rooftop, he also saw who appeared to be Franken Von Volger, the man supposedly responsible for the Tragedy of Bashtarle who was believed to have been dead. Murasame later investigated the epicentre of the quake that had rocked Paris and discovered a great cavern hidden far beneath Notre Dame. Within this cavern, Big Fire were completing the finishing touches on their latest weapon, the Eye of Volger. Murasame disguised himself as a Q-agent and attempted to get close enough to the device to sabotage it, but he was discovered by Genya and forced to escape. Genya then went ahead with the Eye's activation, unleashing a destructive energy wave that demolished what remained of Paris. Murasame was also caught in the blast and his body suffered severe burns, forcing him to bandage his whole body until he eventually healed. Five days after the fall of Paris, Murasame was contacted by Chief Chujo of Interpol's Peking branch and sent on a rescue mission to the Himalayas. There, he met with fellow Expert Issei and together they rescued Daisaku Kusama and Ginrei who had just survived an avalanche and an encounter with one of Big Fire's robots. The Experts then returned to Interpol's headquarters at Ryozanpaku where Giant Robo was sealed and Ginrei was placed in suspended animation along with the third Shizuma Drive prototype at Murasame's urging. When Daisaku later awoke in Ryozanpaku, he and Murasame got into a heated conversation regarding Ginreis treatment and also her loyalties. Murasame goes on to tell Daisaku that he should honour the sacrifices made by his comrades, though the boy is angered when Murasame claims that he has also sacrificed for Daisaku's safety yet he is still alive to brag about it. It is then that Murasame, in a shocking display, reveals his power of immortality to Daisaku by shooting himself in the head, only to get up seconds later. Minutes later, Ryozanpaku falls under attack from Big Fire. Three of the Magnificent Ten - Red Mask, Descendant Doki and the Fabulous Fitzkarald - lead an assault on the Interpol base to retrieve the third Shizuma sample. While Giant Robo is released to fend off Red Mask and his golem Big Gold, Daisaku and Murasame run for the laboratory where Ginrei sleeps in her Hypnosis Capsule. Fitzkarald follows them and attempts to kill Daisaku, but Murasame shields Daisaku from Fitzkarald's slicing energy darts. Murasame eventually loses consciousness and falls to the floor, but before Fitzkarald can kill Daisaku, Ginrei awakens inside her capsule and activates her teleportation power, using it to transport the entire base and its remaining personnel to St. Abbey where the Eye of Volger is advancing on the last Shizuma reactor. Death? In the "Grand Finale", Ginrei teleports herself aboard the Eye of Volger, though the excessive use of her power causes her body to slowly phase out of existence. As she crawls toward a power junction, she finds Murasame in front of her brandishing a gun. Murasame shoots, revealing that there is a resonance field blocking the space between them. Murasame then tries to overload the barrier by constantly pushing against it, though this sets his body aflame. Regardless, he continues pushing until he finally breaks the barrier, but doing so completely reduces his body to ashes. While Murasame appeared to have died aboard the Eye of Volger, it cannot be known for certain if he is truly dead. After all, he survived when the orb destroyed Paris which demolished the city with the force of a nuclear detonation. The Eye's blast wave likely incinerated Murasame's body in a similar fashion to the resonance barrier when he pushed through it, so it could be that Murasame's body can reconstruct itself from his ashes. Category:Animated Characters Category:Immortals Category:Superhumans Category:Supporting Characters Category:Giant Robo Category:Giant Robo: The Night The Earth Stood Still Category:Heroes Category:Self-Sacrifice Category:Death by Immolation Category:Death by Explosion Category:Death by Shooting Category:Multiple Death Syndrome Category:Uncertain Fate